Thoughts
by Darth Squishy
Summary: No longer a one shot, thanks to the motivation of readers. Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha's thoughts during the battle of Sou'unga.
1. Chapter 1

Heyy heyy! Yay! Second InuYasha fic! Congrats to mee! Haha. Jk jk. Whatever it is…

Title: ..:Thoughts:..

Disclaimer: none of the characters mentioned are mine. Not even the scenes are mine. Just the thoughts. So, give credit where credit is due, and its definitely not here…cept for the idea…but that's different. Moving on…

WARNING! Do not read on if you have never watched the inuyasha third movie "swords of fate" otherwise known as "tenka hade no kun". This may spoil the best of parts for all you fans of inuyasha out there! ((: but if you have already watched it or don't mind having it spoiled which would be kinda weird cause who wants to spoil the greatest of all movies, but… just read on past the spoiler space. ps, the story is not as long as it seems. Trust me on that.

..:spoiler space:..

OKAY! So you people who are still reading this either have already watched it, don't mind having it spoiled or don't intend to watch it so dont care if I ramble on about it. Good. Because I am a fan of both fluffy and inuyasha and I love it when they are together and when they are not fighting, esp in fanfictions, where they are showing love to each other. Note: brotherly love. Nothing else. Sorry, but I don't really like yaoi. I mean, yaoi between brothers is just… UGH! Sorry….no offence to all ye yaoi lovers out there…. Okay…getting on with it. Starts at the part where inuyasha and fluffy are fighting with on…you guys know the scene… its classic! I swear!

From fluffy's POV.

My brother—InuYasha—is fighting a battle, my battle. That's what I know I want to think, but inside, I know otherwise. I know that it is our battle, not just mine, as the sword was both our father's. A small feeling is awakened within myself. What is it? Gladness? Ironic, though, for a battle is not meant to be glad, yet InuYasha…

Sou'unga, that hated sword—the sword that should have been mine, but had chosen InuYasha , my hated, hanyou brother instead and in the end had overpowered him – had sent a blow towards us, seeing that we were both close enough to be eliminated at once. Sent an energy blast that was enough to kill InuYasha, possibly even myself.

Hn. Why should I care? After all, has not my goal for all this while been killing InuYasha? That worthless half breed is a disgrace to father's lineage, a stain to our glorious rule because of his tainted blood. I hate him. Why shouldn't I?

Because he is still my brother. Inside, I know that I love him as a brother despite denying it. I know that I fight him, not with the intention of killing him, but rather with that of training him to be stronger, to face his enemies. Truly, he is indeed powerful, being the only one who has ever come even close to killing me. No. I cannot let InuYasha die.

The energy blast is nearing. The power of the Sou'unga.

InuYasha must not die. He must not. Yet, I will not show my weak side. Of course there is only time enough to save one of us from Sou'unga's attack. Only one… a memory comes back to me. A memory of long before.

..: _memory…:.._

"_Sesshoumaru, is there something you wish to protect?" the voice is that of my father's. he was wounded then._

"_something to protect you say? Hn. This sesshoumaru…protects no one." I had replied. I hadn't known of InuYasha back then, so it was the truth._

_Everything had changed when I met InuYasha. Admittedly, my cold heart had melted. I wanted to protect him, but I would not show such weakness…no. I had to do it in an indirect way…_

: end memory:..

Now, I find it hard to make amends with InuYasha. Almost impossible. The least I could do now, was help him, so that I would have no regrets if I didn't…live.

"youre in the way." I shove him aside roughly, out of range from the current blast Sou'unga had delivered.

Only one….

That would be you, InuYasha…

The blast is nearer now, and a small smile wants to creep unto my face. I do not allow it, of course. Even in the last hours, I will not show weakness, but inwardly, a small sense of satisfaction flickers. InuYasha was safe. Even if I die, my Otouto was safe…

Tenseiga pulses at my side and I pull it out, driving it's blade into the ground. Perhaps, perhaps it would save me? But if it cant, I will die with no regrets.

InuYasha, Otouto, be safe.

Please be safe forever.

Those were my thoughts as the full power of Sou'unga's attack hits me…

..:END:..

Translations:

Hanyou—half demon

Otouto—little brother

For those who don't know, sou'unga is the sword of hell that belonged to inutaishou. Tenseiga is the sword of heaven and tetsusaiga is the sword of men. Kk. Now you know that. Ohh yeah, and after inutaishou died, only sesshoumaru is the only one who can control the sword.

Well? How was it? Please tell me! All reviews are accepted! You have no idea how great they make me feel! So please please please review! Thanks!

Ja Ne! ((:


	2. part two, inuyasha's POV

**Heyy world! I wanna thank every single reader that has bothered to drop by and check out my story! A great thank you to: kagOme, flying dust, WriterFreak7, InuGoddes715, wolfygirl13, hieiandbotan4eva, Never Surrender, SangoTaijiya13, Grimey and Flurry! I appreciated ya'll tons for bothering to review!**

**Chapter title: ..:thoughts:.. Inuyasha's turn**

**Disclaimer: Sesshoumaru and co. do not belong to me. Not even the scene belongs to me. I just made up the thoughts that may have been running through their mind during that period of time. So no suing! I do nothing wrong here! Nothing I tell you! Ahem… moving on… ((:**

**Sorry about the spoiler space in the previous chapter, it didn't turn out… ahh wells. Now, really for the story. I made inu abit OOC and he seems more intelligent than he actually is too.. OoO!**

**Inuyasha's POV**

I watched through stunned eyes as the ominously large blast from the Sou'unga flew steadily towards us, its great aura threatening and deadly, drawing nearer for the kill. It gathered speed as it moved forward.

There was hardly time for me to do anything, anything at all. What could possibly hold up against Sou'unga?

Tetsusaiga may serve as protection, though I doubt it would be much. I heard from Saya-dono that Sou'unga had the capability to destroy Tetsusaiga and Tenseiga on their own.

Unless Sesshoumaru and I…

Keh! Like hell that bastard would ever work with me. Besides, Tetsusaiga will last against that lousy, mutated sword. I don't even know why I worried.

I look towards my brother, I don't know why, I just did. To my surprise, there seemed to be a look of worry upon his face, but for what? Then again, it could very well have been my imagination alone for in a blink of an eye, his expression changed, resuming its usual expressionless mask.

"You're in the way." He hissed, shoving me roughly out of the way. In a second, he had his hand on the Tenseiga and drew it.

Quickly, I got to my feet, ready to yell at him for always wanting the glory, to be the one in the spotlight, having things always going his way. But what I saw was what I knew I would never have expected. Not ever.

The bright lights of the attack sent by Sou'unga totally engulfed Sesshoumaru, centering solely on the spot where the taiyoukai had stood, seemingly eating away at him. I could sense, if not see, the agonizing pain of it through the aura of his youki. The blast kept him within itself, raising a cloud of dust as the attack continued.

_Aniki…_

Why that word entered my head, I would probably never understand. But when the blast finally dissipated, and the dust slowly settled, I saw Sesshoumaru's form, bent on one knee behind the Tenseiga, panting heavily from the toll the Sou'unga's attack must have took on him. Yet, there was a hint of relief in his eyes. Relief for his safely? No, not like that, but what else could it have been?

The inutaiyoukai looked my way briefly before turning back to the Sou'unga.

That was when it hit me, struck me hard and cold like a ton of bricks falling from the sky.

My Aniki, my nii-san, he had protected me. He had protected me with his life without the guarantee of survival.

But why? He hates me after all.

Yet…nii-san…

Arigato.

**Haha. How was that for a continuation? This one is specially dedicated to those who have reviewed the previous chapter! Thanks a bunch! I know it was meant to be a one shot…but, because you all are so great, I decided to do this one for ya'll. **

**Please review and tell me what you think of it? Thanks!**

**Bb**

**Darth squishy**


End file.
